He Said, She Said: The Missing Hotel Scene
by TrueWWFan
Summary: This is the missing hotel scene from the movie with Diana and Steve alone together. It is told from first his perspective, and then from hers. Their exact memories differ a little bit, as is true in real life. Contains mature hetero sex, and mentions female bi-sexuality


He Said, She Said:

The Missing Hotel Scene From Two Perspectives

STEVE

Just before 8:00 that night, I led Diana up the stairs to her room. She didn't say anything all the way there. Neither did I. I wasn't sure what the game plan was. She seemed to like it when I slept with her, or at least next to her. But this time I had my own room, so… it wouldn't be proper.

I could still feel the way her body fit perfectly up against mine as we danced. Her hand soft in mine. Her smile when the snow began to fall… her smile lit up the night. I wanted so much to…

 _Turn around and go!_ My annoying conscience nagged. _Go now before she has a chance to say anything that could make you stay!_

She had to be exhausted. Needing to be alone. Or maybe that was me. Or… that was how I should have felt. But she was like a magnet, drawing me to her no matter what else I should be doing. _Go now!_

Then she turned and looked at me, and it was all over. The fire light bathed her in an aura of gold like a goddess, and my stomach sank. Her dark eyes captured mine, chin tilted down, lids wide, expectant. I knew very well what that look meant. Other women had sent me similar invitations, some of which I had accepted, but this was different. Did she know what she was asking for?

 _Leave now!_ A final plea, quickly ignored as I closed and locked the door behind me. Who was I to deny the wishes of a goddess?

Her need reached out to me like the smoke from Chief's campfire... engulfing… demanding. In two steps I was there, touching the face of perfection, too beautiful to describe. Her hand went to my stubble and I realized I must feel like a gorilla compared to the smoothness of her cheek. I couldn't have smelled much better. Dust and alcohol and sweat. Did she notice? I wished I had time to clean up and shave at least, but that would have ruined the moment.

Her hand slid behind my shoulders to grasp my hair and the cold metal of her gauntlet braced my neck as her lips slowly approached mine. I wanted to close that tiny gap between us, but it wouldn't be me. It _couldn't_ be me. She had to decide. She had to direct this. She might not even really want me in the end. That moment before the kiss is frozen in time in my mind. It took forever to close that gap. Her warm breath drifted into my mouth and I swallowed, savoring the scent of her. At last her lips met mine in the softest touch. Tentative. Exploring. Then deeper and insistent. A little sound rose from her chest, like a groan, and it made me smile as I pulled her closer and grasped her long wavy hair.

I wanted to devour every part of her. As her kiss became more demanding, I pushed her against the wall by the bed, unfastened her cloak so it fell to the floor, and ran my hands down her sides to her waist. Both of her arms were up around my neck now, holding me prisoner against her lips, not that I planned a jail break anytime soon. Her mouth parted as she took what she wanted from me. She slipped out of her boots without breaking our kiss and her hands came down to yank my jacket off my shoulders. Then she quickly went to work unbuttoning my shirt, caressing my chest and abdomen as she went.

I met her eyes and she flashed me that white smile that sent my heart racing. She squeezed the muscles of my shoulders and forearms as I felt around her back for a way to remove her armor. _Now, where is the zipper?_ _Is there a clasp somewhere?_ I fumbled for several minutes then gave up with a groan of embarrassment, my head falling to her chest. _Smooth, Trevor!_

She laughed, then reached behind her, the way she did when she went for her sword in battle, and in a moment, the armor was pooling at her feet.

I gasped at the sight of her completely naked, perfect form. How could I be worthy of this? How could anyone? What if I disappointed her? I gulped, realizing the weight of this moment. I could single-handedly ruin men for her forever. I had told her I was above average. I wished I hadn't. I had to avert my eyes to keep from coming then and there like a twelve-year-old boy.

"Diana," I put my hands on her arms and held her back for a moment. "Are you sure about this?" The question was more a diversion to gather my composure than anything else, but it didn't hurt to be sure.

"I'm sure, Steve," she said in all seriousness. She lifted her chin and her eyebrows came together to form those vertical lines on her forehead that appeared when she was concentrating or angry. "I have been curious about you since the first time I saw your body in the Cave of Healing Waters. I've wanted to touch you and…" she hesitated, then finished, "Please show me everything, Steve. I wish to learn." She reached down to unbuckle my belt. Her hand brushed against my hardness and I groaned, almost losing it again. _Whoa boy!_ Closing my eyes, I thought of the mean old nun at my Catholic school growing up. Worked every time. As my trousers fell to my ankles and I pulled off my boots, I took some deep breaths and refocused my thoughts on something practical. Where was that condom again? Jacket pocket. Right.

She tried to pull me back into her arms, but I bent down to pick up my jacket instead. "One sec," I muttered, fumbling madly for the hidden pocket in the right side. I unzipped it and felt around the compartment. Ah! I removed the small square package… which was so old, and had seen so much battle time, it literally disintegrated in my hand. "Damn it!"

"What is that?" she asked impatiently.

"It's uh… it protects you from getting pregnant. And it's ruined," I sighed, already thinking of all the other things I could do to her other than THAT.

She shook her head and brought me before her again in one graceful movement. "I don't need that, Steve. The Amazons don't have menses and cannot bear children like other women. Their ability to bear young disappeared when Themyscira was created by Zeus."

Her fingers returned to my chest, then tracked slowly down my abdomen until she tentatively touched my erection. I held my breath. _Mean nun! Mean nun! Mean nun!_ She granted me that brilliant smile again. "It's so soft!"

My jaw clenching, I guided her to the bed and laid her down on her back. She didn't resist or argue, only closed her eyes as I kissed and bit her neck, her shoulders, her chest, her statue-worthy breasts.

"Steve!" she gasped quietly as I moved lower and stroked between her legs. I opened her with my fingers first to be sure she was ready.

She arched her back and then pulled me to her in desperation. "Please," she panted.

For the life of me, I don't know how I lasted as long as I did, buried inside the most exquisite woman to ever walk the earth. I worshipped every curve of her with my hands and mouth as she moved beneath me in abandon. Our release came at the same time. For me, at least, it was blinding. As I came back to myself, I worried that I had hurt her, but then I remembered No Man's Land and I nearly laughed. She seemed to be imperious to pain, yet she could feel pleasure like any ordinary woman. Lucky girl.

I slowly rolled off and lied next to her, still out of breath. She turned toward me and smiled. "Clio underestimated the value of men, I think," she giggled.

"Oh, you think so?" I smirked and put my arms behind my head in victory.

She moved closer to put her head on my chest, her fingers dancing lightly on my torso for a few moments. Then she brought her head up and kissed me. Gentle and languishing at first, then deepening with renewed need. Her hand moved down to stroke me and I was instantly ready for her again.

"So soon?" I joked.

"Can I try it like this?" She swung her leg over to straddle my stomach. But before she allowed me inside, she kissed bend down and tasted me in all the same places I had done to her. She laughed and played with me like a toy. At last she lowered herself and closed her eyes as I entered. I watched her with abject admiration as she moved above me, showered in firelight, so beautiful. Not just in body, but the spirit that shined out from within her was ethereal. I never believed in God, not even in Catholic school, but whatever Diana was, there had to be a higher power behind it. I found myself often wondering if she was real, or if this was all an elaborate dream. How could she do those things on the battle ground? How did she survive the collapse of the tower?

 _Maybe her gods are the real ones._ I mused, as she suddenly cried out in pleasure. A few seconds later, I joined her.

We slept in each other's arms, naked, but warm under the blankets. When I woke, Diana was gone. I sat up and looked at my watch. 6:00. Just as I threw off the covers and sat up, the princess walked in, fully dressed and clean, carrying a tray of food.

"You are awake!" she grinned brightly. She sat next to me on the bed and offered the tray. "The villagers left these outside the door. You need breakfast so you will have full energy for today."

"When did you get up? Did you sleep at all?" I asked between sips of coffee.

"Yes, probably more than I needed to." She put her arm around my back. "Thank you for last night. It was wonderful, Steve!"

I sulked a bit at hearing these words. I hadn't realized until then what I romantic I was at heart. It was more than wonderful to me. I was falling in love. But she didn't seem to feel the same way. At least not yet. I had just been another new experience for her to add to her list.

DIANA

I had spent so much time in the bathing room that afternoon that Steve had begun to worry about me. I couldn't bear the death that clung to me all over, splatters of blood and dirt on my arms, my legs, my armor... Some of the men I had killed that day were innocent soldiers, simply doing what they had been told to do. Too fearful to resist the evil will of their government. Still, death was a part of war. I had lost many sisters to their kind on the beach back at Themyscira and the memory of it still brought immediate tears to my eyes, especially Antiope. Would she be proud of my actions this day? I never let my guard down. And when I crossed No Man's Land, it was her teachings and her strength that I carried with me. Her tiara a constant reminder that her spirit was my greatest protector.

The bath tub looked inviting, but it would take a long time to fill using pitchers of hot water, and I was content enough for now to scrub my skin and clothes with soap and towels. I would visit the tub again later if there was time.

Steve knocked on the door. "Hey, are you okay in there?"

"Yes," I called back. "I'll be right there."

The sky had grown dark by the time I emerged. I found Steve standing outside the hotel, holding my cloak across his arm. He had offered to hold it while I used the facilities. Earlier, I had left my cloak on the other side of No Man's Land and thought I'd never see it again. I couldn't believe it had not been ruined in the battle. When one of the soldiers had handed it to me while I was surrounded by happy villagers, tears of gratitude filled my eyes. It was a piece of home, and I had so little of home with me.

"The nice lady over there cleaned this up for you while you were in the bathroom." He pointed to one of the village women and I bowed my head and smiled in thanks to her. Steve draped the cloak around my shoulders in gentlemanly fashion, always thinking I must be cold. I didn't care to argue. I allowed him this courtesy. "Are you hungry?" he asked, leading us to the edge of a fountain where we could sit. "They have a nice stew and bread inside."

"Sounds interesting. But I prefer not to eat when I'm about to go into battle. I expect to fight Ares tomorrow."

"Don't you need to eat to keep up your strength?"

"For Amazons it's quite the opposite. We eat to celebrate, or small amounts for survival, but food can weaken us in strenuous situations. I can go weeks without. Longer than any of my sisters can. Eating has the unpleasant side effect of needing to use a toilet, and that weakens a warrior."

"Must be nice not to have to eat," he commented with true envy in his voice.

"We eat, just not as often," I corrected. "But please get some for yourself if you're hungry."

"I already did." He met my eyes guiltily. "What? I was starving!" Then he stood with a groan. "And now that you're out of the bathroom, I'm going to do that thing that weakens me as a warrior." He gave me a wry smile, and headed off to use the facilities.

I was swept away by the magical snowfall and the feeling of Steve pressed against me in our slow dance. Tingles raced along my skin, starting where his hand met my waist, and ending where his breath caught my cheek. _Is human dancing a prelude to the pleasures of the flesh?_ I hoped so because I desperately wanted to feel his lips on mine. He had come so close so many times, then hesitated again and again. It was probably improper for a man to kiss a woman if they weren't married, I surmised. So I shouldn't kiss him either, right? There were so many rules in Man's World. I couldn't keep them all straight. When the Amazons wanted something, they simply took it, as long as both parties were willing.

The song came to an end and he slowly released me, much to my disappointment. He said it was time to get some sleep, but I wasn't sleepy. I was alive with feeling. The stimulation of the battle, the gratitude of the villagers, and Steve's closeness all had my heart racing. I didn't want this beautiful night to ever end. Perhaps Steve was tired, though, and if we were to be successful in finding Ares the next day, I needed him to be rested.

Maybe I would receive a quick good-night kiss at least, I thought, as he opened the door to my room and let me inside. I stepped toward the bed, my mind racing with possibilities, my body aching with the desire for his touch. I turned slowly to look at him, unsure if I could take it if he were to leave right away. I caught his gaze and saw the conflict playing along his boyish face. _Please stay!_ I nearly lowered my dignity enough to beg the words aloud, but he seemed to understand my silent request and he closed the door while still inside the room with me. My heart leapt in my chest. I wanted to scream "YES!" and "To Hades with your constricting traditions, Steve! I want you, more than I've ever wanted anything or anyone before."

He took a few quick steps toward me, drawn forward, as if I had him wrapped in Hestia's Lasso. I reached up to touch his face, at once curious, fascinated and hungry for more. His eyes were such a brilliant blue, they shown luminescent in the firelight. My heart melted in the pools of his beautiful eyes, and my legs grew weak as his hand came up to stroke my cheek. His beard was growing; the stubble felt rough under my fingers. I liked that his cheek was different from my own. It reminded me that I was doing something none of my sisters had ever done. Something forbidden. And that made it all the more exciting.

Still he did not kiss me! His lips were so close now, I could taste his breath, laden with Samee's strange drink. Why did he hesitate even now? I moved my arm up behind his neck and ran my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. Our lips were a mere inch away. Then at once I realized he was waiting for me to kiss him. Perhaps it was "impolite to presume" as he had once said on the boat, so he couldn't do it first. Then I would do it. My heart pounding loudly in my chest, I brought his warm lips to mine. The contact was gentle and tentative at first, and then I could barely contain myself. Kissing Steve felt better than I imagined it would. I began to explore his lips, wanting to taste him like a fine meal. With both arms around his neck I pulled him closer, opening my mouth so I could experience him more fully.

He pushed me to the back wall and pressed his body hard against mine. I could feel the pressure, but not enough, and not in the places I wanted to feel it most. My armor was in the way. He unlatched my cloak and it fell to the floor, then I slipped out of my boots without losing the touch of his lips. That had been easy enough, but removing my armor would prove more difficult. Instead, I focused on removing his shirt so I could feel more of his body.

As I reached the last button, I realized that what I was doing might be improper. Perhaps he had to undress himself? What if I was kissing him too much and he needed to catch his breath? I wanted to do this right. I couldn't bear leaving his delicious lips, but I forced myself to pull back anyway.

"Am I… acting appropriately?" I asked awkwardly, unsure how to phrase my question. "I do not wish to break any of the rules of intimacy in your culture."

He smiled and the blue pools twinkled. "You're doing… great! You're perfect," he replied, toying with my hair. "What about me? Am I breaking any of the rules from your culture?"

I shook my head in answer and smiled. As far as I understood, the Amazons didn't have many rules when it came to intimacy. They certainly enjoyed engaging in it, particularly after a rousing combat practice when they often paired off and traipsed into the woods or down to the beach to enjoy each other in other ways.

Steve's bare chest was right there under my fingertips and I was finally free to do what I had longed to do since first seeing his naked form in the Cave of Healing Waters. I felt along the muscles of his chest, then his shoulders and arms… so large compared to a woman's! The skin wasn't as soft, but he was beautifully formed and arousing just the same. His breath quickened at my exploration of his body and soon his hands were behind me, searching for a way to unlatch my armor. I allowed him to try for quite a while, amused in knowing that he would likely never discover the secret. He didn't give up as soon as I thought he would. Stubborn man! I had to laugh, even if it didn't help to improve his embarrassment. I nudged his head off my chest and reached behind me where a special latch was woven into the interior fabric. Immediately my armor slipped to the ground.

The way he gaped at me made me blush. It was with such raw hunger that I thought he might take me right then. Suddenly, he averted his eyes and again I wondered if he wasn't meant to see a naked woman outside of marriage. _No, please don't pull away now!_

He put his hands on my arms and held me back. "Diana," he said without meeting my gaze. Tears sprang to my eyes before he finished the rest of his sentence. _He's going to reject me._ At last he continued, "Are you sure about this?" I released the breath I had been holding with overwhelming relief. He was just being respectful. So he wanted this too.

"I'm sure, Steve!" I wanted to yell these words, but I managed to keep my voice level. "I have been curious about you since the first time I saw your body in the Cave of Healing Waters. I've wanted to touch you and…" _No need to go on and on_. I steadied myself. "Please show me everything, Steve. I wish to learn."

Without giving him more time to change his mind, I removed his shirt completely, then unbuckled his belt. I reached down inside his trousers to feel the thing I was more curious about than anything else. I felt its hardness for only a moment before he pulled away again. He breathed hard and squeezed his eyes shut. What was wrong? Suddenly he reached down to his jacket on the floor and searched for something inside. What could he possibly need now?

He pulled out a strange small object in a metal case. Then he cursed loudly.

"What is that?" I asked, completely exasperated.

"It's uh… it protects you from getting pregnant. And it's ruined," he sighed in obvious disappointment.

 _Oh, thank Athena! Is that all?_ I shook my head and gently pulled him up to me. "I don't need that. The Amazons don't have menses and cannot bear children like other women. Their ability to bear young disappeared when Themyscira was created by Zeus."

He let the object drop to the ground along with his trousers. I returned my hands to his arousal. "It's so soft!" I marveled. I explored every part of it and my own body tightened in response to his moan of pleasure.

Suddenly he was guiding me quickly to the bed. I didn't know how he preferred positions, and with the myriad of options I learned in Clio's Treaties, I decided to let him choose. I was on my back and he took the dominant position, but instead of immediately entering me, he kissed and felt me all over, not unlike a woman would. But his very male scratchy beard stubble tickled and irritated and excited all at once. And the way he used his lips and hands, what he paid attention to, was different as well. Was his technique common to all men or unique to him? Whatever the answer, it filled me with a rush of need so powerful I almost couldn't bear it.

When his hand came down to stroke me and his fingers moved inside, I gasped, "Steve! Please!" Tears filled my eyes again and I pulled him to me.

Then he moved above me and entered at last. Slowly at first, then deeper at my urgings until he filled me up completely, so much deeper than fingers could reach. We moved together just like in the slow dance outside and the sensations just built and built until I could hardly breathe. Then my climax came and surprised me in its force, especially because I could feel the pulse and strain of his climax at the same time. He panted hard and collapsed on top of me for a moment, catching his breath.

Moments later, he seemed to realize what he was doing and he lifted off and came to rest beside me. I missed the weight of him immediately. As usual, he had underestimated my strength.

I turned to face him and draped my arm over his chest, my skin still tingling from everywhere he touched, my heart still pounding in my throat. "Clio underestimated the value of men, I think," I joked with a breathy sigh.

"Oh, you think so?" he smirked with satisfaction and put his arms behind his head as if he had just accomplished something to be proud of.

I moved closer to put my head on his chest, my fingers dancing lightly on his torso. In moments, the stirring rose in me again and I found myself pressing against his leg. I had lost all sense of propriety when I ventured, "So, you mentioned that you have a good deal of vigor. Are you… ready again?" I moved my hand down to test, and he responded to my touch with eagerness.

"Already?" he asked. At first I thought he was serious, but then I saw the wry grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

It was my turn to be dominant. I liked to believe Steve and I had an equal friendship. Though he did tend to shove me about and tell me what I could and couldn't do, I understood it was all for my own protection and because I didn't yet know the ways of Man's World. Now it was my turn to take control.

"Can I try it like this?" I asked as I slid across him and straddled his middle like a horse. He moved excitedly below me and tried to find his way in, but I held him back with an easy squeeze of my thighs. Holding his arms trapped above his head with one of my hands, I bent down to kiss and touch him the way he had me. He tried to get out of my grasp, but all I had to do was tighten my fingers. He didn't stand a chance. I laughed as he tried in vain, then laughed harder when he yelped as I playfully bit one of his nipples. I found a ticklish spot under his arm and taunted him for a moment as he begged for me to stop.

At last I grew tired of games and wanted to feel him inside of me, so I lowered myself onto him and closed my eyes, engrossed in the feeling of him. I released his hands, which immediately went to my hips as he urged me to rock against him. I lost myself in the movement, in the heat of our passion. My head spun and firelight shimmered behind my closed eyes. This climax was even stronger than the first and I cried out despite myself. _Holy Hera!_

We fell asleep soon afterwards in each other's arms, and I had never known such a feeling of relief and contentment. When I awoke, it was still dark outside, though I could see the slightest hint of the rising sun in the distance. Steve had turned the other way and was snoring quietly. I sat up and realized that I desperately desired a bath. His wetness still pooled between my legs, and my hair was an unruly mess.

I found a large towel to wrap around myself. Then I picked up my armor and cloak and I snuck out of the room. I was relieved to find the bathroom empty and the hotel silent. The shampoo and other toiletries that I had noticed earlier were still in the cupboard. I filled the deep tub, then lowered myself into the water with relief. The heat was just what I needed. It soothed sore muscles and tantalized other areas that had already been awakened the night before. As I languished in the tub and washed, I thought about the pleasures of being with Steve. He stirred feelings in me I had never experienced before.

I had only been intimate with two others in all my years on Themyscira. The first one was my beautiful young friend Leda, who sadly died when she fell from a mountainside during an expedition journey. Antiope had been in charge of that mission and she never forgave herself for the loss, though she hadn't been anywhere near Leda and would not have been able to save her. Leda was the youngest of the Amazons, barely out of childhood herself. She was my first love and I had mourned her loss for many years. The second, who came much later, was Mala, and that had been a complicated relationship. Her focus had always been to leave Themyscira. She was a restless soul, never content. My mother did not approve of her and we met mostly in secret. We had many disagreements with each other, and at times didn't even speak to one another because we couldn't do so without dispute. Our times of passion were strong, but few and far between toward the end. She at last left Themyscira without saying goodbye to me. I never saw her again. And I chose after that, to remain focused on my studies and my fighting skills. It was just easier. Most women were afraid to incur Hippolyta's wrath by approaching me, and I didn't make myself a welcoming target. Relationships, I found, were much harder to maintain than a sword and shield. Mala _had_ gotten under my skin, though. I knew somehow that I would be leaving the island one day just as she, but in a far different way. We were both explorers at heart, but I vowed I wouldn't hurt those I loved simply to fulfill my appetite for adventure.

How wrong I had been about that as well.

This feeling I had with Steve Trevor was so different. It wasn't the kind of innocent, pure love I had shared with Leda, or the tumultuous ups and downs I had with Mala. This was an equal partnership of support and understanding and a connection that I couldn't begin to describe. All I knew was that I wanted to go on experiencing it for the rest of my life. I wanted to take him back to Themyscira and introduce him to our Oracle, the mystic who could speak with the spirits of our gods and goddesses. She was also responsible for bringing us the knowledge that allowed us to speak so many languages. Scribes spent centuries writing down everything the Oracle passed on to us and now we had a library of knowledge to rival Alexandria itself. I wanted him to see that library. I wanted him to see the other wonders of my beautiful island. I would bring him home with me after Ares was destroyed and all of this was over. Mother and the other Amazons would be so happy to see that I had accomplished our greatest foreordinance, they would surely allow Steve to remain with us for a time. Then he and I would see where else in the world our services were needed in order to help those who couldn't help themselves. We had the same mission in life and we would accomplish it together.

I smiled and closed my eyes as I dunked my head in the water, giving thanks to the gods for their kindness and generosity. I was so blessed with happiness!

After drying off and emptying the tub, I made use of the grooming objects in the cupboard.

When I arrived back at our room, I found a tray of muffins, apples, coffee and water had been left outside our door by someone kind and caring. I picked it up and brought it into the room. First Steve would eat breakfast, then on to work. I was more than ready to take down Ares now. My exciting future awaited me!


End file.
